Trauma
by Atori-chan
Summary: Era una digimon hembra, pero cuando se transformaba en Garudamon, era macho y eso era algo que no paraba escuchar. Jamás tendría digimons detrás de ella como sus amigas Palmon y Gatomon.


**SUMARY: **Era una digimon hembra, pero cuando se transformaba en Garudamon, era macho y eso era algo que no paraba escuchar. Jamás tendría digimons detrás de ella como sus amigas Palmon y Gatomon.

**Parejas principales: **Gabumon x Piyomon

**Parejas secundarias: **Yamato x Sora

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**TRAUMA**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

-Yo creo que Palmon es mucho más bonita.

Un ave que caminaba feliz de regreso a su hogar humano, se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su amiga digital.

-Nada de eso, Gatomon es mucho más linda.

Que mencionasen ahora a su otra amiga siendo además, voces que no conocía de nada, la confundía. ¿Por qué aquellas voces hablaban de sus amigas como si estuvieran en la barra de un bar? Queriendo saberlo, desvió su camino por el lateral y con mucho sigilo, asomó su pico para descubrir a los digimons.

Allí, alrededor de una fogata, como si estuviesen contando viejas leyendas donde presumían de ser los héroes, se encontraban Numemons, Vegiemons y un RedVegiemon.

-Vosotros los Numemons, no tenéis buen gusto. Sin duda Gatomon es la más bonita de todas. Además de poderosa.

-Pero Palmon es más cariñosa y no tiene unos ojos que dan miedo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de nuestra querida Gatomon? –dijo un Vegiemon, preparado para darle una paliza al grupo de digimons babosas.

-Calma, calma –pedía RedVegiemon, siendo el digimon con más autoridad en ese grupo-. Si nos hemos reunido es porque habíamos decidido que queríamos agradecer con algo especial a las chicas digimon por haberse sacrificado y salvado nuestro mundo.

-Y también por no ignorarnos cuando somos la escoria del Digimundo –aportó uno de los Numemon desolado.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerle algo especial a Gatomon –aportaron los Vegiemons, fans de la gata.

-Nosotros a Palmon –decretaron los Numemons, admiradores de la planta.

El gesto de aquellos digimons le resultaba muy bonito para Piyomon. Ella como digimon hembra, se sentía emocionada de saber qué grupo se encargaría de darle un regalo. Poco le importaba que fueran de lo que el resto de digimons llamaba basura digital, que al final y al cabo, eran digimons como ellos y que también habían aportado su granito de arena en aquellas duras batallas de hace años.

-¿Y quién se encargará de prepararle algo a Piyomon? –preguntó RedVegiemon.

El ave se sintió emocionada al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Pero ese digimon es hembra?

Piyomon se quedó parada con esas palabras provistas de delicadeza por parte de los Vegiemons.

-No es linda, y además cuando se transforma en Garudamon es macho –aportaron esta vez los Numemons.

RedVegiemon lo tomó en consideración y meditó por unos segundos.

-La verdad es que tenéis razón. Piyomon es más macho que hembra y en su estado principiante no es linda ni encantadora.

Más puñaladas para la pobre digimon, que escondida, tenía ganas de correr, echarse a los brazos de Sora y llorar a gusto por aquellas palabras tan crueles.

Era verdad que en sus posteriores evoluciones era un macho, pero siempre estaba en su estado principiante, por lo que era una hembra por encima de todo. Además, ella no tenía la culpa, si la naturaleza le había dado esa forma.

Con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado, Piyomon se alejó de ellos, con el trauma envolviéndola de que digimons ajenos la consideraran como alguien fea y bisexual.

No era una digimon linda para los digimons de baja categoría, entonces, ¿para quién? ¿Para sus amigos digitales?

Con esa pequeña esperanza de sentirse especial para alguien, se dirigió hacia el lago para encontrarse con el amigo digimon que tenía más cerca.

No tardó nada en localizar a Gomamon. El digimon marino se encontraba bocarriba disfrutando de las caricias que ofrecía las ondas del agua.

-¿Piyomon? ¿Qué haces aquí? –percatándose de su presencia- ¿Es que por fin te has decidido a dar un remojón en el agua? –se burló a sabiendas cuánto detestaba mojar su cuerpo lleno de plumas rosas.

-En absoluto. Venía a preguntarte algo –el digimon mostró su interés desde la orilla-. ¿Tú crees que soy guapa?

El digimon quedó con la boca abierta ante semejante pregunta. Luego reaccionó tratando de pensar en la respuesta, aparentemente, no quería herirla.

-Bueno, eres dulce y muy cariñosa. Pero claro, tienes que reconocer que Palmon y Gatomon son más guapas que tú, sobre todo en su estado mega campeón –recordando el hermoso cuerpo que poseían-. Gracias a ellas podemos decir que existen digimons machos y digimons hembras.

-Cierto –asomando una pequeña sonrisa. No era la respuesta que buscaba, pero que solo gracias a ellas, se afirmara de la existencia de machos y hembras entre digimons, la dejaban a ella en un grupo marginado por pertenecer a ambos sexos-. Perdona por haberte molestado.

Aunque Gomamon le había justificado que no era atractiva, al menos no se lo había dicho con crueldad como aquellos digimons. Ese era su único consuelo.

Siguió su camino y esta vez se encontró con Agumon quién discutía con Veemon sobre lo que parecía ser, quién comería la ración más grande de pescado que habían cazado.

-Te digo que yo. Soy más mayor que tú y más poderoso –decía el dinosaurio naranja.

-Pero fui yo quién lo cazó –discutía el kohai de Agumon.

-Yo te ayudé a cazarlo –le recordó Agumon con superioridad.

-Pero fui yo quién hizo todo el trabajo –seguía insistente Veemon.

-Esto… Hola, chicos… -saludó Piyomon temerosa, de que por alguna razón la metieran en aquella conversación tan absurda, sobre todo cuando ambas raciones eran casi igual.

-¿Tú qué opinas Piyomon? –preguntaron a coro los dos digimons.

La digimon sonrió nerviosa de que sus temores se hicieran realidad.

-En realidad venía a preguntaros algo muy importante.

-Si es sobre quién es el mejor cazador, yo, por supuesto –decía Veemon sacando bien el pecho lleno de orgullo de sí mismo.

-Aún tienes que crecer mucho para poder superarme –dijo Agumon, sin dejar que el digimon azulado se ganara unos puntos, que desde su punto de vista, no se los merecía.

-Chicos –volvió a llamarles. Si seguían con el maldito tema de que yo soy más macho alfa que tú, jamás lograría preguntarles lo que la inquietaba. Aunque también, teniendo en cuenta cómo eran, dudaba en sí había ido a cuestionar a los digimons adecuados. Pero ahora ya no podía echarse para atrás-, ¿vosotros pensáis que yo soy linda?

Los dos digimons dejaron su discusión para mirarla fijamente. La digimon se sintió intimidada ante ese par de ojos verdes y rojos. Después, al igual que Gomamon se pusieron pensativos, con la única diferencia de que ninguno de los dos, lograba decir algo. Eso ponía nerviosa a Piyomon, donde se imaginaba que ellos pensaban lo mismo que el compañero digital de Joe.

-Entiendo –sintiéndose abatida al no considerarse una digimon linda, ni entre sus amigos.

-¡Eh! No, Piyomon… No es que seas fea… ¿Verdad, Veemon?

-Cierto, cierto –apoyando al dinosaurio naranja-. Es solo que nadie se puede comparar con Gatomon.

-Ni con Palmon.

Porque ellas eran las únicas hembras que ellos conocían. Bueno, Agumon también había conocido a LadyDevimon, pero esa había sido una digimon maligno, aunque con un cuerpo del que solo Lilymon podría envidiar.

Ver que hasta las digimons oscuras eran más guapas que ella, hacía que su dignidad estuviese por los suelos.

-Pero Piyomon, que tú puede que seas un macho, pero eres más fuerte que Palmon.

-Y con mejor carácter que Gatomon cuando se enfada. De hecho, tú nunca te enfadas.

Las palabras reconciliadores de sus amigos, aunque habían sido apuradas, pero certeras, no sirvieron para consolar a la digimon ave.

.

De regreso a su hogar a través del ordenador portátil, Piyomon se encontró con todo a oscuras. La noche había llegado más temprano al mundo humano que al digital.

Vio al fondo la lucecita de la habitación de la pequeña hija de Sora y Yamato encendida y trató de que toda tristeza abandonase su rostro. Era su turno de cuidar a la niña, y no debía estar distraída con un asunto, que no debería darle tanta importancia. Después de todo, era un digimon. Un digimon hembra y macho, el único en su especie. Pero con el mismo objetivo que los demás digimons elegidos, proteger a su compañero humano.

Llegando a la habitación de la niña, se la encontró ya acostada en su camita, abrazando al pequeño Nyaromon quién como ella también dormía profundamente. Sentado sobre el sofá, donde muchas veces había visto a Sora contarle un cuento a su hija, estaba Gabumon, quién había tenido la vista puesta sobre la niña de tan parecido a Yamato.

El digimon le dedicó una breve mirada y sonrió a modo de saludo. Piyomon acostumbrada a esa bienvenida suya, le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. El poco ánimo que existía en la habitación, hacía que la digimon recordara el trauma que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

-¿Sora y Yamato se han ido hace mucho? –preguntó en un intento de borrar esos pensamientos.

-Hace un rato, después de haber dejado dormida a Natsumi.

-Seguro que habrán pensado que Nat-chan con lo traviesa que es, nos daría problemas –sonriendo, aunque fuese una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó el digimon sorprendentemente perceptivo a su estado.

Si Gabumon se mostraba interés en ella, era probable que fuese porque la veía linda y especial. Durante unos segundos, lo miró esperanzada, como si él pudiera darle la respuesta deseada. Sin embargo, al rato desistió. Seguro que se estaba haciendo ilusiones por nada y le diría lo mismo que los demás. De hecho, tenían que centrarse en vigilar a la niña, en ausencia de Yamato y Sora que pasarían la noche fuera para celebrar su aniversario de bodas.

-No es nada –contestando-. Solo que me he dado cuenta que no soy nada linda en comparación con Palmon y Gatomon.

-Pues no. No lo eres –contestó el digimon lobo sin ninguna consideración.

Y su respuesta inesperada la dejó pasmada. Aunque suponía que no le parecería linda como a los demás, no se esperaba una respuesta tan directa y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, hiriéndola en lo más profundo.

-Ya me he dado por aludida cuando se lo he preguntado a Gomamon, a Agumon y Veemon. Pero al menos, ellos no fueron tan desconsiderados como lo has sido tú.

-¿Tan importante es para ti ser una superficial como lo es Palmon y su compañera humana?

Y con esa pregunta la calló, porque si lo pensaba bien, solo había pretendido ser una de las digimons lindas que los demás pudieran agasajar y ser el centro de atención de los digimons machos.

Pero, eso no quitaba su trauma más importante. Que era bisexual.

-Para alguien como yo que es hembra y macho a la vez, sí.

Fueron segundos de silencio los que pasaron, hasta que Gabumon soltó.

-¿Y eso que más da? Seas macho o hembra, tú eres tú. Si a alguien le gusta por su físico, es que todavía no se conoce a esa persona. O algo así, me había dicho Yamato.

Piyomon meditó sus palabras, encontrándole la lógica. Luego recordó en la respuesta de sus amigos digitales, donde todos habían coincidido en que a pesar de su aspecto, era una digimon dulce y cariñosa. Según Agumon y Veemon, los fans absolutos de Palmon y Gatomon respectivamente, más dulce y cariñosa que ellas.

-Tienes razón. Gracias, Gabumon –sintiéndose mucho mejor con sus palabras-. Vete a descansar, en recompensa por haberme abierto los ojos, me ocuparé de cuidar de Nat-chan toda la noche.

-No hay problema. Ya me quedo yo a cuidarla.

-Entonces, te acompaño, para que no sea tan pesado para ti –dijo sonriendo como siempre.

El digimon azulado solo sonrió. Y como muchas otras veces, observó como su amiga digital se encargaba de tapar con todo el cariño del mundo a la inquieta Natsumi. Y como muchas otras noches, ante la falta de la manta calentita, Nyaromon se despertó con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos amarillos. Después de haber tapado a la niña durmiente, que no despertaba ni con el lagrimeo de su compañera digital, Piyomon se encargó de la pequeña digimon, consolándola en un abrazo materno y delicado. La digimon más tranquila y segura, volvió a cerrar los ojos, acurrucándose en el suave y calentito pecho de Piyomon. El ave digital, con mucho cuidado, depositó a la digimon al lado de Natsumi, procurando taparla para que volviera a sentirse calentita y a gusto como antes.

-Así en esa faceta, eres muchísimo más guapa que Palmon y Gatomon –murmuró Gabumon.

-¿Decías algo? –preguntó Piyomon sin haberle escuchado.

-No, nada –desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, procurando que la oscuridad de la noche, ocultase el rojo en sus mejillas.

Quizá Piyomon se hubiera sentido traumada por su condición bisexual y no ser tan linda como Palmon y Gatomon, pero desconocía que para Gabumon, ella era la más hermosa de todos. Por dentro y por fuera. Todavía se sentía tímido frente a ello cuando la veía con la pequeña digimon o con la hija de su amigo Yamato. Incluso con él, mostraba un cariño y una ternura que nunca había recibido y que lo trastocaba y tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. Sin saber cómo actuar por culpa de su timidez, el digimon había mantenido en silencio sus sentimientos.

Ya tendría tiempo para decírselo. Por el momento, se conformaría en tenerla a su lado como amiga digital y el monopolio de apreciar ese encanto y ternura que daba a todos los miembros de aquella casa.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo –volviendo a murmurar con sus ojos puestos sobre las estrellas.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Decimosexto fic que publico de los diecinueve que publicaré en este día. Pareja que ocupa el primer lugar en mis parejas Platino, por lo que es la siguiente a mis queridas parejas Gold.

Aún recuerdo que cuando publiqué mi primer fic hace diez años en este día, me enfocaba en Gabumon y Piyomon, pero desde la perspectiva de ayudar a que sus compañeros humanos crecieran como personas para que descubrieran el amor el uno por el otro. A lo largo de todos estos años, y de forma muy inmediata (e influenciada, en cierta manera, por mi amigo LordPata), hice que se sucediera a la inversa. Pues como siempre digo, Gabumon y Piyomon tendrán una relación especial debido a las constantes citas que tendrán Yamato y Sora, donde uno imaginará que ellos no estarán ahí observando cómo se besuquean entre otras cosas. Jejeje. Por eso, y teniendo en cuenta cuando el rubio y la pelirroja vivan juntos, un vínculo muy especial nacerá en ellos. Se conocerán mutuamente y siendo Piyomon la digimon del amor y afectuosa en extremo, no es nada raro que algo surja.

Bueno, dejo de defender mi teoría sobre el romance digital entre Gabumon y Piyomon, y solo me queda desear que os haya gustado esta historia que comienza con la superficialidad para percatarse de que "La belleza está en el interior".

Los siguientes fics a publicar en este día serán de las parejas Gold con un tema en común, pero ambientado en un antes, ahora y después. En cuánto lo leáis, sabréis de lo que hablo.

'Atori'


End file.
